We are one and not two
by xx.Maple.xx
Summary: This is MAN X MAN  well..if they are man  story so beware! Yokai Rikuo X Normal Rikuo


This is my first time writing a fanfic~ and i noe= = OF COURSE IT **SUCKS, **and my grammar is kinda bad as well...

It a short story about the Yokai Rikuo and the normal Rikuo...Ok i will shut up, Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Nurarihyon no Mago ( though i really do TAT)

* * *

What had happened lately is like a blurred dream, or to be more precise a long play that his demon self has plotted. As a spectator of his own dreams, Rikuo stood aside swiftly letting his demon self take over. From the Sakazuki with Zen, to the long forgotten Hyakki Yako, his demon self never failed to turn up with new tricks to entertain the crowd. Little tricks played by the demon to gain respects from the subordinate of the Nura group. It is no wonder that Rikuo is making such harsh comments on his demon self, no one likes intruders, especially when they take over the control of your body so abruptly and in such a rude manner.

Rikuo watched as his demon self patrolled the night, and with his crimson eyes looking into sky. The other self vowed with proud words under the gaze of moonlight, that one day he, Rikuo Nura, shall inherit the name of the Supreme commander Nurarihyoto, and once again lead the Hyakki Yako under his banner of "Fear".

Of course this proud vow of the demon's lead to an irritated bespectacled Rikuo growling in his own mind for the next few days, questioning and complaining to his demon self. Here is a cut of their conversation.

"Hey! How can you say that without asking me?" Rikuo came in front of the mahogany table questioning the demon.

"Now, what is my mortal self talking about?" the demon shrugged carelessly whilst poking the Mochi in his plate with great interest.

"About you succeeding the Nura Clan! And how did you get those foods into my head?"

"By magic of course, what else do you think", the plate of Mochi soon sacrificed themselves for the fun of the demon, feeling slightly tired the demon relaxed himself on the couch, yawning loudly.

"Don't change the topic! And anyway if you want to succeed the group then let it be, just don't use my body to do that", Rikuo growled, his shoulder tightened and fist clutched like a provoked cat.

"I have said once before, but I will repeat just once more, we will inherit the name, together, you and I. Not myself alone, because you and I are one. Understand?" For once the demon was serious, his narrow crimson eyes looked right into Rikuo's with determination.

"I am not going to succeed it", perhaps moved by demon's determination, Rikuo muttered a response avoiding the demon's eyes. He curled himself in a little corner, engaged into his own little world wondering what made his other self so determined to succeed the group with him. He was sure that the demon knew exactly what he really wanted, and that it is impossible for him to live a life as a Yokai.

Just as Rikuo knew his demon self's ambition, his demon self also knows that Rikuo longed for a peaceful life, one that is without all these bothersome demons problems, a life as a normal mortal being. However he can never refuse the anticipation from his grandfather and other Yokai who swore to serve him. And lately the blood of Yokai within him is not giving him a good day. As the appearance of his demon self gradually increase with the days, his one quarter Yokai blood has not one second ceased their eager to power and strength.

_Your blood is crying, _the demon said_, roaring in pain because their master is a weak and whiney coward_

The backstage manipulator to all this was of course his other self, that carefree demon, who was always tempting him to give up his mortal form, trying to penetrate into his thoughts and pulling him close to a world that he never wished to enter. Yes, the mortal Rikuo Nura always stood at a distance to the demons, observing them with aloofness eyes. The mortal Rikuo Nura does like the demons, but cannot consider himself as one. But the demon Rikuo Nura was much different, feared by humans but not detached to them, loved and anticipated by the other demons. Perhaps this demon changed him and his attitude towards to Yokai from the day they first met.

Without realizing the demon came face to face to him with a smirk on his face, his narrow crimson eyes was now filled with gentle and watery romance, arms surrounded Rikuo gingerly. Then he gave the kid in his arm a tender promising peck, and spoke soft calming words until the night shade fall upon both of them.

"Together, my mortal self, I shall give you the life that you longed for…"

* * *

Review Pls~


End file.
